


When There's Nobody There

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Poly!Queen Week [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Female Brian May, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: The only reaction he gains from Roger is the flick of his cigarette and a glare, "Are you really that blind?"He doesn't want to get into a fight, "Roger—""Fine," he throws the cigarette to the floor and stomps it, "you want to know what's different? Pay attention to Brianna. Really pay attention to her."----Day 3: Fighting/Making Up





	When There's Nobody There

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but meh, I liked it enough to publish it.

One of the things John noticed when he came back home is that something in the air had changed. Not only the superficial stuff which they fixed after a few talks and long nights of negotiation. There was something that had changed which was so _vital _for their relationship to be how it used to be before their infamous fight, but it seemed very far away from their reality. A reality in which they all seemed to be on a different page. 

He didn't voice his concerns until after he was sure they actually existed. Then, during one of his and Roger's smoke breaks, he faced the drummer and spilt his guts out. He voiced his concerns about the apparent disbalance in what used to be a near-perfect thing. The only reaction he gains from Roger is the flick of his cigarette and a glare, "Are you really that blind?" 

He doesn't want to get into a fight, "_Roger—" _

"Fine," he throws the cigarette to the floor and stomps it, "you want to know what's different? Pay attention to Brianna. _Really _pay attention to her." 

He leaves him behind to think about what he had just said as he finished the fag. And John did, he thought about everything that had happened in the last few days, he ran over entire conversations, replayed every second he had had with the guitarist and noticed exactly what seemed to be wrong. Or at least he theorised it. He just needed confirmation. 

He headed back in after a few seconds, stepping over the cables and walking over to where the guitarist was sitting. She had her head bowed down as she fiddled with the Old Lady, staring at the guitar with a look of concentration which could only be described as endearing. She was biting her lip, eyes narrowed, and a small frown on her face. Before the fight, John would have walked up, tilted her head up, and kissed her nose. Today he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. 

She met John's eyes, and for a second they looked melancholic and defeated. Then she smiled at him, canines and all, "Hey, you." 

_Ah, _John thought, _There it is. _

He crouched down, in that position he had to look up at her, almost like he was pleading, "Would you come on a date with me? Just you and me?" 

Her eyes widened, "When?" 

"Now," the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Now, bright star. Let me treat you." 

Brianna looked to the side, eyes training on Roger and Freddie who were currently setting up the drum track, "But the song—" 

"Will be unfinished tomorrow," John interrupted her, "just, please. Let me have this afternoon with you, and only you." 

Brianna's eyes flick downward again and John feels his heart break into a million pieces. It had been such a long time since he had seen this side of Brianna, the unsure and sad Brianna who was trying not to get her heart broken in three. However, when she looks up and gives him a fake-confident smile he wishes for the other Brianna. Forced smiles don't look good on her beautiful features, "Alright, let's get out of here." 

They run out of the studio before either Roger and Freddie see them. They must look ridiculous, running down the street hand in hand like a pair of rowdy teenagers. He knows that Brianna has never been one for this kind of plans, the ones where they have no planning and no warning. But the small smile on her face is sending John places, so he doesn't even try to stop and think for a second. 

The turn the corner and John sees just what he had wanted for their impromptu date. '_Al Agua Patos_' stands tall and proud in the midst of the street, and the smell coming from the bakery makes his mouth water. He just hopes it has the same effect on his girlfriend. They walked inside, grabbing a table and smiling at the waitress who seemed to be fumbling while attending them. 

Once they were left alone John smiled at her, and she seemed to blush, "What is all of this about?" 

He leaned forward, grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss, "I'm trying to win your heart back." 

She seemed to close off almost immediately, retreating back into the shell she had been in for the past few weeks, "John, you don't have to do this." 

He frowned, "Why not?" 

Brianna looked down, "Because it was me who fucked up." 

A long silence came over their table, and John felt guilt claw its way up his throat. If there was one thing that he was sure about, it was that it had been _his _fault that Brianna was left as a shell of herself. That the insecurities which had plagued her at the beginning of their relationship were starting to appear. Those endless thoughts about them leaving her, about having her heart ripped out of her chest. He only noticed he was crying when he couldn't quite see straight. 

"I'm _so_ sorry," John had never heard himself be as genuine with something, and judging by the way that Brianna's head shot upward, she hadn't either, "I'm so _fucking _sorry that I did this to you, Brimi." 

"John?" 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, we all get angry, we all say things that we don't mean, but I should have never left that way." John grabbed her hands, "I should have gone home, I should have talked about it with you, not started this whole mess.

So no, bright star, it's not your fault, it's mine for behaving like a child. _You _should be the one furious with me." 

Brianna sighed, "Well, I'm not. I'm only sorry I drove you away." 

John tried to come up with an answer, something to make sure she realised that he was the one that made a mistake. He brought her hands up to his mouth, giving each hand a kiss before leaning over and giving her a chaste kiss. Their lips were barely together for a second, but John found that it had been just the right amount of time. If he wanted to kiss her more deeply, he would have to earn it. 

"Let me win your heart back," he pleaded, "let me show you how wrong I was for walking away. Let me do this for you, baby girl." 

For one long second, Brianna was silent, but then she nodded, "Okay, alright." 


End file.
